


The Conquests of America

by Prussian_Queen



Series: Truth of the World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America goes insane, Empire Building, F/M, Incest, M/M, Prussia becomes a nation again, Psyco America, Rape, Russia is a good guy, Torture, more characters and tags will be added, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Queen/pseuds/Prussian_Queen
Summary: America was planning this for years. It was time. The great expansion would begin. The true manifest destiny. All who tried to stop him would bow before his great power.  He would have everything he ever wanted and more.Canada knew something was wrong. He'd seen his brother's movements near the border. He was prepared for an attack. But not this. He never expected this. The fear he felt had never been so blatant. Not since... York.Prussia was furious. He would stop america. Or die trying.





	1. The first expansion: The Canadian Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I must say this, I got this idea spur of the moment. In about 2 months, I will probably forget about this story completely. Please don't hate me for it. Hetalia is my life. I hope you like what I write.

_Niagara, New York_ United States Of America_11:15am_

Matthew sat across from his brother in an office building in Niagara. The border city was completely evacuated. US military lined the streets, prepared for a battle. Or an invasion. The building was facing the border. In fact' It was the closest building to it. The blond Canadian looked at his brother in the dark military uniform. He himself stood as a Canadian soldier. He would go through hell for his people.

Matthew was unnerved though. His brother had called for a negotiation but not yet said a word. "Say something. It's not like you to stay quiet. Especially in a situation like this." Canada searched the eyes of the American for some sort of worry. But all he saw was victory. America finally opened his mouth. "You should surrender now Mattie. It's the only chance you'll get. There will only be one real battle. Then I'll win."

Matthew stared at his brother in shock. He couldn't be serious. He was going to take over the entire nation on one shot? That was impossible. Suicide! "You're bluffing. It is impossible to take a nation of my stature out of the picture in one attack. Even for a superpower." Matthew could never expect what happened next. In one fluid movement, Alfred kicked his chair out from under him and pinned him to the ground. "I've done my research Mattie. To invade a nation with ought them fighting back, use their bodies.''

The reality of those words came crashing into Matthew. He frantically struggled to escape the situation. "P-please No! Don't!" He begged and cried out as a swift punch landed into his chest. Alfred began to remove his jacked when Matthew understood. Alfred had planned this. His idiocy was a shield. This was the real him. Out side, Matthew was faintly aware that the battle had started and, unless he could get away, his people would loose. No, it was too late now. "I'll surrender. Please. Do whatever you want. Just don't let it be bloodbath. Please.''

Alfred stopped and contemplated. "Fine. But your land will be under occupation and you will return to DC with me." It was clear there was no option in this. No way to come out with a compromise. Matthew was a prisoner. Alfred chained his hands behind him after giving him a shirt. He paraded him outside the building and forced him on his knees as if it was some ancient execution. "Canada is ours. The first step to the empire has begun!"

Matthew kept his head down. He could not bear to look at his people. He knew what he would see. Disgusts and disdain. He'd given up and abandoned them after one battle. Then he heard a chant. "Le Canada pour toujours, l'Amérique jamais! Le Canada pour toujours, l'Amérique jamais! CANADA POUR TOUJOURS L'AMÉRIQUE JAMAIS!" Matthew raised his head and and saw loyalty. Not anger. He chanted with them. Shouting out to the world. America would never win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke a day later in a room. The walls were covered in a butieful paper and the bed looked like it cost more than Matthews entire second floor at home. He recignized the room as the guest room in Alfred's manor in DC. Then it wasn't a dream. He sighed and stood up. On his ankle was a tracking anklet. Mostlikely the ones paroll officers use. Matthew sighed and curled up. In the quiet of the room, he cried. He cried for many reasons. Because if his lost hope, because of his brother betraying him, because he had lost his freedom, and because he knew Alfred would not stop with him. He had no way to warn the others. That's what hurt him the most.

Alfred walked in an hour later. Matthew was still curled up in tears. "Hey Mattie?" He spoke cautiosly. He'd watched his brother over the years and thought he knew what to expect. But he could not have anticipated Matthew suddenly rising and attacking him with all his strength. He was unpredictable and it was a struggle for Alfred to pin the canadian under him. Matthew faught with strenght that he should not have been able to use. Once he was subdued, Alfred stabbed his arm with a needle. "You shouldn't have done that Canada." Matthew's vision faded in and out as he broke the bracelet on his arm. He'd forgotten abot it untill then. Now they would know something was wrong. Now Gilbert could save him. His vision went black as he lost conciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):  
> Le Canada pour toujours, l'Amérique jamais! - Canada forever, America never!


	2. The Reality: Confrontation

A soft clicking was heard as black boots moved through the hall. The owner, Prussia, walked angrily into the full meeting room. Only two people were missing. America and Canada. It had been three months since anyone had heard from Matthew. Usually he and Matthew talked every day. He, and the rest of the world knew something had happened, but they didn't know what.

Gilbert sat in a chair in an isolated corner of the room. Because he was not a nation, he usually wasn't allowed to participate in the meeting. Not today. He'd been lovers with Matthew for over 30 years. The sweet, innocent, and harmless blond was in danger. He knew it. Germany rose too speak but stopped when the door opened. "Hey yall! Sorry we're late! Just had to finish some things." America busted through the door with Canada behind him. Wait... _Canada_? The nations were all confused. France was the first one to speak aloud. "Matthiu, where have you been?"

Canada went to respond but America stopped him. "Dude! Don't worry! He's been with me!" Gilbert, as well as several others, noticed the slight nervous movements Canada made. Matthew seemed frightened. The more Gilbert examined the situation, the more Matthew seemed afraid of America. The maple loving nation was tense. He didn't do anything with ought Alfred knowing and he didn't speak. Or make a sound at all. "I don't think that true, Da? Matvey scared of Amerika?" Ivan spoke to Matthew. The dark look that Alfred gave in response betrayed his earlier enthusiasm. "Fuck. I should have left him home."

All of us stiffened at that. "What are you talking about? Hermano?" Mexico stood up. "Does this have something to do with the troops on the border?" Alfred gave a cruel smile. He let out a cold, chilling laugh. "José, you should have taken action right away. England, Watch you're skies. You'll all become American by the end of the decade." The reaction was instant. Fifty shocked and angered nations stood and shouted at America. Said person pulled Canada to him accidentally revealing a shock collar around the boy's neck. Gilbert finally stood and responded. "Why? And not the crap you usually spout. Tell us honestly why." Alfred smiled and nodded. "Manifest Destiny*." He looked at the nations. "At least some of you know what it is."

A group nodded. America smiled. "It never ended. And my government has decided to expand it's limitation of the continent. To become the whole world." The nations stared at him in shock. America's goal was an empire. At that moment, a scream was heard. Italy lunged at Alfred with a knife in hand. It was expected that he was untrained as America prepared to block the attack. Instead, Italy sidestepped at the last moment and got him in the side. "You are-a not the-a only one with-a secret*. But I-a don't abuse mine-a."

The nations looked at Italy in interest. How had he gained the strength too attack America without fear? A closer examination of him showed that every move was agile. The grip on his knife, though loose, was one of preparation for a counter. He knew exactly what he was doing. Germany looked between them. "Italia? How do you know to fight like this?" Spain spoke for him. "Amigo, Italy has never been weak. He pretends. He's a trained assassin." As if the room hadn't been shocked before, they were now. All eyes stared at Feliciano in shock. Even now, America looked at him with calculating intensity. The room was coated in a tense silence. 

The first one to speak was Japan. He phrased his words carefully as not too offend him. "Italy-san, why hide your training?" The sad look feli gave was an obvious hint of a dark story. "I-a was told too fight-a someone I cared about. I did. They-a died saying they-a forgave me. It-a was too much-a. I didn't want-a my bosses too-a use it too-a win wars. I-a pretended too be weak so I-a didn't have-a too kill." He would never say who he killed. That's a secret he would take too the grave. It was too much.

No one asked who he'd killed. But the time spent explaining gave Alfred time to recover. He now stood with the wound healed. Feli whipped around only to be knocked too the ground.He cried out as his own knife became embedded in his knee. Alfred smiled. Other nations rose to Italy's aid but stopped at America pulled out a radio. "Move and London will be reduced to rubble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note  
> *Manifest Destiny-the 19th-century doctrine or belief that the expansion of the US throughout the American continents was both justified and inevitable.
> 
> *In my story, many of the nations live inside of facades. Italy is actually a trained assassin. And has been one since the renaissance.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation(s):  
> Le Canada pour toujours, l'Amérique jamais! - Canada forever, America never!


End file.
